


Connected

by paintapiconsilence



Series: Canon but slightly to the left [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon but slightly to the left, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Arya and her siblings reunite with Jon and meet the Dragon Queen, and Arya finds a long-thought-dead friend.Slight reworking of 8x01
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Davos Seaworth & Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Series: Canon but slightly to the left [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my axgweek2019 story, Tethers. You don't need to read that first to understand this. 
> 
> The only things to know are that (1) before the Red Woman took Gendry, Arya told him outright that he's her family; and (2) when he was taken, Arya got to say goodbye and made him promise that he'd try not to die. 
> 
> Also I wrote this at 3 in the morning and don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine. I don't own any of these characters, yada yada

Arya is in the courtyard, standing with her siblings, waiting for Jon and the Mother of Dragons to arrive with her armies. She’s nervous about seeing him for the first time since they were children. She can hear them marching towards the castle, saw the dragons flying overhead, and she’s so excited, she has to clasp her hands behind her back to keep them still.

Jon rides up, pulling faster ahead when he catches sight of his siblings, and Arya feels the smile spread on her face. He jumps down, running over to hug and kiss Bran, before grabbing Arya and lifting her off her feet. She laughs, hugging him tightly, whispering that she missed him. He sets her down and moves to hug Sansa as well.

Arya sees the Dragon Queen walk towards them, and Jon hurries to make the introductions. She inclines her head in a mock bow, but notices the coldness Sansa displays. She discreetly raises an eyebrow at her; _be nice_. Arya and Sansa are both not quick to trust, but Arya thought that Sansa would understand better that they desperately need the Queen’s help, and to not antagonize her. Sansa concedes and welcomes her to their home, and Arya smiles as she looks around, wondering if she’ll be able to glimpse the dragons a second time, when she freezes.

A broad-shouldered man, black hair and blue eyes, is standing in her courtyard directing other men towards the smithy, carrying a barrel of what she assumes must be dragonglass.

She feels the backs of her eyes burn, and blinks before any tears can form. _It can’t be him_ … She has to make sure.

“Jon, who is that?” She asks carefully, clasping her hands tightly to stop them from shaking again – and though before it was from excitement, now it’s for the crack in her heart.

“Who- oh, that would be our new blacksmith,” Jon says, blinking at the look on her face.

“Gendry.” And though it was only a whisper, he turns towards her like she shouted it across the way, locking eyes with her. He nearly drops the barrel in his arms when he recognizes her, quickly handing it off to one of the men he’d directed. He starts walking towards her, only to be stopped by an older man. She vaguely hears Jon asking how she knows him, which she ignores in favor of heading towards her childhood friend.

“Gendry,” she whispers again, looking up at him.

His conversation with the other man abruptly interrupted, he looks at her, his voice cracking as he says, “Arya.”

She leaps at him, hugging him around the neck; he catches her easily, wrapping his strong arms around her. A few tears spring to her eyes and fall down her cheeks, and her own voice cracks as she gets out, “You kept your promise.”

Gendry gives a watery laugh, putting her down. “I had help,” he says, gesturing to the man next to him, “This is Ser Davos Seaworth. He helped me escape.”

“Nice to meet you, Lady Arya,” he says warmly.

“I’ll let the ‘lady’ title slide, just this once, but only because you saved my best friend’s life.”

Davos chuckles. “Alright then, milady.”

Arya turns to glare at Gendry. “Did you put him up to that?”

Gendry raises his hands in defense, and Davos laughs again. “No, truly, I didn’t know you knew each other.”

“Nor did I.” Jon had come up behind her. “You didn’t tell me you knew my sister.” He looks at Gendry pointedly.

Gendry looks down at his hands. “My lord, I didn’t want to bring it up. I thought she was dead.” He feels a smack on his arm. “Ow, Arry!”

“You managed to keep your promise, but you didn’t believe I could do the same?”

“I didn’t doubt you, Arry, but I… I heard what happened… at the Twins. You were supposed to be with them, with your family. And if you were, that meant you were gone too.”

She shakes her head slowly. Her throat feels clogged. “I was too late.”

His sympathy shows on his face, but it’s quickly interrupted as Sansa wheels Bran behind them. “We need to get started on the dragonglass weapons. The army of the dead is traveling further south every day.”

Gendry nods, and then looks at Arya and opens his mouth.

She cuts across him, “Go, I’ll find you later,” and turns to leave as her siblings disperse. She hesitates, turning and grabbing his arm before he gets too far. “You’re still my family, do you understand?”

He grips her hand on him and nods swiftly, his eyes swimming with emotion. She nods back and then walks off towards the training grounds.

As he starts towards the smithy again, Davos walks up beside him. “Lad, do you have any idea what you’re doing?”

“Truly, no, but you and Arya are the only family I’ve got, so… Hells, we might all be dead soon, not sure it’ll even matter.”

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” And Davos runs to catch up with Jon, leaving Gendry to his new forge.


End file.
